


Of the Twetny-Fourth of December and Something Simple

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bed was warm, and Luke had put a snow globe on either night stand, so even their room felt a bit like Christmas Eve. Though truthfully, the holidays weren't the presents, or the movies, or anything like that. No, they were Luke, and Ashton, and all the quiet festivities they shared together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Twetny-Fourth of December and Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24! One day left! Thanks to anyone who has read all, most, some, or even one of these! It's been incredible! And thanks to Tanniri on Tumblr, and on here as well, for all the incredible help she's given me. Merry Christmas!

There was really no other way to spend Christmas Eve. At first, Ashton had been pushing Luke to let them go out: look at the lights, or drive up the mountains and watch the stars. Every time, Luke had declined. It hadn't annoyed him, per say, but Ashton certainly had a hard time understanding it. The snow was beautiful both in the city and in the mountains. Who wouldn't want to go?

That is, he didn't understand it until just now. He and Luke were cuddled up on their little, comfy couch. There was a big, soft blanket over them and Ashton wasn't entirely sure where his body heat (his body as a whole) ended, and his boyfriend’s began. There were two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of them, steaming, but not enough to disrupt their view of A Christmas Story. Truthfully, Ashton couldn't drink his until it cooled down enough that his glasses wouldn't fog any more, but he could watch Luke’s gentle smile every time he took a sip which was just as good. (Maybe better.)

Ashton hadn't seen A Christmas Story since he was a kid and, honestly, it was making him feel a bit like he was one again. It was comfortable. Like he and Luke had been doing this exact thing, down to the snow falling outside and his head on Luke’s shoulder, for as long as he could remember. They hadn't been, but perhaps that didn't matter. 

He'd managed to resurrect their ancient fireplace a few weeks back, when the snow was still mostly aesthetic. It had felt a bit like a chore at the time, but he was truly happy he'd done it now. The flames were warm, which was nice, but more than that the color of the glow made Luke look more soft than he usually did. He was watching the movie too, for sure, but it wasn't his… Center focus. And, truth be told, with how often he and Luke were making eye contact, Luke wasn't either. 

“How are you?” Luke asked softly, eyes as warm as the fire to their left. 

“I'm good. You?” Ashton replied. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. Of course, they weren't asking anything at all, but it felt just a bit important. Maybe they just weren't asking things with their words. The gentle, ever present touches, the sweet upturn of their lips, the shine in their eyes: it was all a secret language, a thousand silent words to say “I love you,” a thousand different ways. 

“I'm good. You still wishing we went out? We still could, I suppose, if you want.”

“I'm actually good right here, I think,” Ashton said, cuddling somehow closer than before. It didn't seem entirely possible, and they were probably sharing air at this point. With anyone else it would make his skin crawl, but with Luke it only served to make Ashton warmer. 

“It is pretty nice here, isn't it?” Luke replied. And maybe he meant their house, their couch, even their blanket, but for Ashton ‘here’ meant Luke. 

“Yeah, it is.” And the smile on Luke’s face told Ashton that he knew exactly what he meant. Then again, he always did. 

As the movie continued, and their little conversation puttered to nothing, Ashton’s eyes were drawn to their tree. It was a real tree, a balsam that was just short enough for their little silver star to rest on top of. Putting the lights up had been quite a battle of wills with the spindly branches, and Ashton had the cuts on his arms to prove it. It looked nice, though. Primarily, it was a gentle white glow that made their living room look a little brighter than perhaps it was, but there was a string or two of colored lights sprinkled through. 

The ornaments had been Luke’s job. Each of them had taken a few from their childhood homes, and bought a few more along the way. There was no overarching theme, no defining blue or brilliant gold and red. It was eclectic, certainly, but it showed well just how perfectly their souls mixed together. It told a story. Amongst the glass penguins and little metal drums was a tale of two lives becoming one. Ashton thought it was quite beautiful. 

Normally, if Ashton sat still for too long, he itched to move. Be it tapping on anything nearby, or climbing the local mountain, movement was key. Not now, though. He found himself totally contented to be cuddled up against his boyfriend, watching a movie older than both of them. He did, however, want to hear Luke’s voice. He always did. 

“You excited for Christmas?” He asked, looking up at Luke’s soft face. He was struck by just how much Luke’s nose looked like that of the Who's in the Grinch movie they had watched the night before. It was a good nose. Ashton wanted to spend the rest of his life looking at it, at the human it was attached to. It made his heart flutter a bit that he actually got to. 

“You know I am. I'll probably wake up earlier than /you/ tomorrow,” Luke replied, brushing Ashton’s face with his rough fingers. It looked second nature, Luke probably didn't even know he was doing it. Ashton was so in love it would've hurt had it been any other feeling. 

“I look forward to it. Be nice though. Don't jump on me,” Ashton said, taking Luke’s other hand in his own. Luke's hand looked a bit like a child’s in that moment. Ashton was shorter, smaller, in every way except extremities and personality. He liked it that way. 

“I won't. I'll kiss you awake, or something. I'm not Michael.”

“I know you're not. Is that what Cal has to look forward to tomorrow?”

“Nah. I don't even think that the apocalypse could get Mike out of bed before noon.”

“Calum probably could, though.”

“Yeah, he probably could. He wouldn't, but he could.”

“So, kisses?”

“Yeah. Fast ones. They're gonna tickle. And then, when you're just getting annoyed I'm gonna actually kiss you.”

And perhaps Ashton had meant to say “you're ridiculous” or even “you're incredible” but he didn't. All he said instead was one of the most heartfelt “I love you”s that had ever left his mouth. He meant them all, but sometimes, this time, it was more. 

“I love you too.” Luke replied softly. 

They settled back in until the movie was over. Luke’s breathing had evened out somewhat, and Ashton thought he'd probably be carrying the younger boy to bed. It was practically a movie night tradition, and he didn't mind it in the least. 

That didn't happen, though. As the end credits rolled, Luke adjusted a bit and looked Ashton in the eye. 

“You know, at my house, it was a tradition to open one present on Christmas Eve. And, I mean, that was usually pajamas. And I don't think either of us got pajamas for the other… But we could still do that.”

“I'd like that. Do you have one in mind or should I just pick?”

“Pick whatever. Is it okay if I pick mine?”

“Of course.”

They sat below the tree then, not bothering to move back to the couch. Ashton had chosen a small, flat box wrapped in some silly patterned paper Luke had chosen out the year prior. Luke's was a small brown paper bag. It held within it forget-me-not seeds. They were Luke’s favorite flowers, and he was always saying they should plant some. Ashton liked the name quite a lot. 

“Do you want to go first, or should I?” Luke asked, looking just a bit nervous. It was silly, of course, but also kind of adorable. 

“Go ahead,” Ashton replied, resettling on the floor to look at his boyfriend more directly. 

Luke loved the flowers. He laughed a bit before kissing Ashton partly out of passion and partly just because he could. They were in love. It was pretty disgusting. 

“Now you,” Luke said, eyeing Ashton with excitement. 

Ashton tore the paper off gently, needlessly careful to preserve it. There wasn't really a reason that he could even think of, but he'd done it since he was a child. It drove his family crazy, but the shine in Luke’s eyes said that he only found it endearing. 

Within the box was a single shell. One of the curvy ones, in a spotted white. It wasn't broken for the most part, only just enough to let Ashton know Luke had found it himself. Ashton loved the beach, loved being at the beach with Luke. It was perfect. 

“I love it,” Ashton said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I know it's kinda silly, but it's from the last time we were up at Morrow Beach. I found it, and I thought I'd keep it until we were really missing the ocean, you know? What better time than Christmas for that?”

“I love it. I'm gonna see if Cal knows anyone that could put it on a necklace for me.”

And then Ashton kissed Luke again. Because he loved him, he loved his shell, and because there was a whole future waiting for him on those soft, pink lips. 

They kissed for a while longer, as the fire died down across the room. The only illumination left were those on the tree, bathing them in a gentle, rainbow wash of light. Picture perfect. 

“Merry Christmas tomorrow,” Luke said. 

“Merry Christmas tomorrow,” Ashton replied with a tired smile “we should probably go to bed now. 

Their bed was warm, and Luke had put a snow globe on either night stand, so even their room felt a bit like Christmas Eve. Though truthfully, the holidays weren't the presents, or the movies, or anything like that. No, they were Luke, and Ashton, and all the quiet festivities they shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to get tomorrow's up a bit earlier than I've been doing. We'll see.


End file.
